


{titles are for people who care} - kagehina drabbles(?) and other distractions

by iwaizumilk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More tags will be added as this progresses, Written in Class, author doesn't have the heart or the stamina to write angst for this pair, author loves to procrastinate, drabbles(?), if this progresses-, platonic if you squint, thats a big squint though, what even are tags-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaizumilk/pseuds/iwaizumilk
Summary: in which i write about gays instead of doing my modules-includes (at the moment)--drabbles(?)-a series of small chapters that will eventually lead up to a legitimate plot(?)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. my sincerest apologies to my science teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myself because i'm sad and gay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myself+because+i%27m+sad+and+gay).



> hello hello :3 i had a sudden burst of inspiration during a zoom call, here is the outcome.
> 
> it's been a while since i've posted anything that i've written, yet here i am. 
> 
> well, enjoy <3

Shouyou hinata is a simple guy. 

In love with and addicted to the sport that fills every corner of his mind. 

A smile that can outshine the sun itself.

An unmatchable enthusiasm that inspires everyone within his reach.

And an ability to fly that exceeds all expectations.

And when that ability finally fulfills it's purpose, it's oh-so special.

And when the ball finally leaves the setters hands, and he's suspended midair, and time comes to a slow stop,

It's perfect. 

And after it strikes the opposite side of the net, and the stands hail into an uproar,

He looks to his setter, and his setter looks back.

And for the briefest of moments, he sees a glint of something more behind those harsh eyes.

And he wonders if tobio sees it too.


	2. i'm bad at titles forgive me {1}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which hinata and kageyama make plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again! today i bring to you part 1 of whatever this series of small chapters will be. so whenever you see {insert number here} in a chapter title, it's part of this series :D 
> 
> i guess last chapter's drabble was a bit of a prologue for this- anyways! 
> 
> enjoy <3

"Hinata?" 

The boy turned to find a slightly exhausted kageyama settling next to him in the doorway of the gym. They had decided to stay and practice after the rest of the team left for the day, as always. 

The sun had nearly vanished entirely, but the remnants of an warm-orange glow against the vast navy blue sky softly illuminated the small yard before them. 

Their practice was officially over with, and had only lasted an hour or two as to not upset their captain. 

They'd made cleaning the gym into a race. Whoever finished last would have to buy the other pork buns.

So hinata, the current victor, had smugly sat and watched as kageyama irritatedly rushed to finish his cleaning. 

"Mm, tiredyama-kun?" he said with his signature sunshine smile. After using the last bit of energy he had in trying his best to beat hinata, kageyama was undoubtedly and ever so tired.

That didn't stop him from sending a glare the other's way though.

The boy averted his gaze to the faint stars that could barely be seen amidst the newly twilight sky. Silence filled as hinata waited for his announcement.

And with a huff, as though losing the small battle he just had with his own self, kageyama spoke. "Could i- uhm...could i come to your house tomorrow? To practice, i mean. Since we won't be having it here." Coach ukai would be out of the prefecture on saturday, and said the day could be used to 'rest up'. He knew they wouldn't listen though.

Wide eyes became even wider, then met kageyama's line of sight. Both looking to the clouds, hinata said with a smile, "of course, kageyama!"

They decided to meet at twelve, in sakanoshita shop. Where kageyama would buy hinata's pork buns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i- i wrote twice in the same week. wow- genuinely stunned T^T. feedback and criticism are forever and always welcome, and of course, much appreciated. thank you for your time :)


End file.
